Celestial Palace (Kasmenai)
The Celestial Palace (天国の宮殿 Lit. Heavenly Palace) is the primary residence of the Sekowan monarch and Imperial family. The Celestial Palace is itself a Complex of buildings and parks. The five main buildings sit on large artificial islands near the city of Kasmenai. History The Celestial palace, originally designed to be the residency of the Shiratokan monarch in Sekowo proper, was initially intended to be a simple castle in the traditional Gao-Showa building style, however by the beginning of the construction phase it had evolved into a complex of buildings surrounded by a small park. The initial construction began on May 1, 2590, May Day, the result of the region and monarchy's Socialist leanings and officially ended on the first of August 1, 2599, nine years after the beginning of construction. During the mid 27th century the Complex went through a major renovation and enlargement, increasing from a size of five buildings spread over a three kilometer area to nine buildings spread over a fifteen kilometer area. Buildings The Celestial Palace complex is comprised of nine buildings in two areas. Main Buildings The main buildings comprise the four Imperial residences and the main palace. The main buildings all sit on a one kilometer by one kilometer square square area in the middle of the complex. The five main buildings all sit within the boundaries of the Teshiro river through the creation of artifical creeks built around the buildings connected to the river. Main Palace The main Palace (宮殿, Kyūden) is the main meeting hall and Conference facility. The Kyūden is the most public of all the buildings of the complex, being used for meetings, press conferences and the ceremonial swearing in of the Premier. Imperial Palace The Imperial Palace (インペリアルパレス) is the main residence of the Empress/Emperor. The Imperial Palace is the building originally meant to be called the Celestial Palace, however following the final construction it was renamed and its use became that of the residence of the Empress/Emperor. The Imperial Palace sits to the North, half a kilometer behind the main palace on top of an artificial hill. Twin Palaces The Twin Palaces (ツインパレス) are two identical palaces set half a kilometer to the West and East of the main palace. The Twin Palaces are the residences of the Princess(es) and Prince(s). The two palaces are generally inhabited primarily by each gender, though it's not unusual for both genders to inhabit the same palace. Crown Palace The Crown Palace (クラウンパレス) is the primary resident of the Crown Princess/Prince. The Crown Palace sits half a kilometer to the South of the main palace. The Crown Palace is the smallest of the main buildings, being only one story in height and having only four rooms. The small size of the palace is meant to instill humility in the future Empress/Emperor and to ensure they have an understanding of how people live outside of the Celestial Palace. Guard Houses The guard houses comprise the remaining four buildings of the Celestial Palace. The Guard Houses are four identical two story towers set at each of the four edges of the Celestial Palace complex. The guard houses are the home and stations of the Celestial Guard, the ceremonial (though elite) guard that protects the complex and the Imperial family. Gardens The gardens of the Celestial Palace complex make up the majority of the complexes area. Sakura Garden The Sakura garden, named after the first Empress Sakura Ishida are the oldest of the gardens, set behind the Imperial Palace. The Sakura gardens are comprised of a small forest of Sakura trees and Pink Roses. The Sakura gardens are one of the most popular parts of the complex. As is tradition the Empress opens the Imperial Palace to the public once a year at the height of the Sakura blooms. Celestial Garden The Celestial garden is a large interconnected garden that surrounds the main palace. The Celestial palace is one of the most well known parts of the palace do to its unique properties. The garden is comprised of various white and blue flowers. The flowers are unique do to their nature. The flowers are the result of mild genetic modification, causing the flowers to glow white and blue during the night time. River Gardens The River gardens, while not initially created as such, are a series of trees, bushes and flowers that grow along the banks of the Kyoshi river within the Celestial Palace Complex. Symbology The Celestial Palace Complex is one of the most well known symbols of Sekowo and is considered a protected area and landmark within Sekowo. Many Sekowans make it a priority to visit the Palace complex at least once in their lives while many who live in the capital visit the Palace complex on several different holidays throughout the year. Category: Sekowo Category: Shiratoku